1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy-saving display device and a driving method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Arts
As a display device which displays an image, particularly, as a thin flat panel display, there has been known a self-luminous image display device such as a PDP (Plasma Display Panel), a FED (Field Emission Display) or an organic EL (Organic Electro Luminescence) display.
In such a self-luminous image display device, a following patent literature 1 discloses a display device which performs a control to lower the display brightness of a screen in displaying an image of high average brightness thus realizing, without damaging a display quality, the reduction of a light emission quantity of self-luminous elements inside the display device and the prolongation of a lifetime of the self-luminous elements, the low power consumption by suppressing the peak brightness and the compensation of the change of the light-emitting brightness attributed to a temperature change.
A following patent literature 2 discloses an image display device which suppresses panel electric power when the average brightness is high and reproduces the peak brightness when the brightness is partially high although the average brightness is low.
A following patent literature 3 discloses a matrix display device which modulates a power source voltage which is supplied to a pulse-width modulation/driver and a scanning driver by detecting an average brightness level of an image signal, an average level of an element current which flows in respective pixels of the panel, and a high voltage current which is applied to the panel.
A following patent literature 4 discloses a display device which controls a total charge quantity supplied to an organic EL by applying a voltage to gates of driving transistors in accordance with a result of measurement of a charge quantity supplied to the organic EL.
Further, a following patent literature 5 discloses a self-luminous display element driving device which can prevent the change with time of brightness of a self-luminous display element by detecting an electric current which flows in a self-luminous display element.    Patent literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open 2003-330421    Patent literature 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open 2001-282176    Patent literature 3: Japanese Patent Laid-open 2000-221945    Patent literature 4: Japanese Patent Laid-open 2000-330517    Patent literature 5: Japanese Patent Laid-open 2001-13903